Cuentos de amor, de locura y de muerte
by Gabi kahio pierce
Summary: Adaptación del libro del mismo título del autor Horacio Quiroga. uno de los más grandes escritores de todos los tiempos (a mi parecer) :) espero que les agrade...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo! **** les quiero agradecer enormemente por los comentarios y sugerencias de los trabajos anteriores. También muchas gracias a quienes eligen mis historias como sus favoritas, a quienes las siguen y a quienes simplemente las leen ^^). Descubrí que me gustó eso de subir historias para que la gente se pueda entretener con diferentes géneros de la literatura o simplemente con relatos creados por los sueños, anhelos, ideas o simplemente por las locuras de alguien más. **

**Como no soy escritora profesional, pero admiro a las personas que sí lo son, les traigo una adaptación de un libro denominado "Cuentos de amor, de locura y de muerte" de uno de mis escritores favoritos: Horacio Quiroga. Combinado con los personajes del anime/manga que más amo, oséase Sailor Moon. Este relato es cortito porque me gustaría saber qué opinan, de todas maneras voy a tratar de subir un relato cada semana, espero que si les agrade ^^). Ya los dejo con la lectura y nos vemos al final!.**

**Ah! Por cierto, aclaro que ni los personajes, ni el cuento me pertenecen, todo esto es sin ánimo de lucro y sólo con fin de entretención. Gracias **

**Los buques suicidantes**

_*Relatado por Fiore*_

Resulta que hay pocas cosas más terribles que encontrar en el mar un buque abandonado. Si de día el peligro es menor, de noche el buque no se ve ni hay advertencia posible: el choque se lleva a uno y otro.

Estos buques abandonados por A o por B navegan obstinadamente a favor de las corrientes o del viento si tienen las velas desplegadas. Recorren así los mares, cambiando caprichosamente de rumbo.

No pocos de los vapores que un buen día no llegaron a puerto han tropezado en su camino con uno de estos buques silenciosos que viajan por su cuenta. Siempre hay probabilidad de hallarlos a cada minuto. Por ventura, las corrientes suelen enredarlos en los mares de algas. Los buques se detienen, por fin, aquí o allá, inmóviles para siempre en ese desierto de aguas. Así, hasta que poco a poco se van deshaciendo. Pero otros llegaron llegan cada día, ocupan su lugar en silencio, de modo que el tranquilo y lúgubre puesto siempre está frecuentado.

El principal motivo de estos abandonos de buque son sin duda las tempestades y los incendios, que dejan a la deriva negros esqueletos errantes. Pero hay otras causas singulares, entre las que se puede incluir lo acaecido al María Margarita, que zarpó de Nueva York el 24 de agosto de 1903 y que el 26 de mañana se puso al habla con una fragata, sin acusar novedad alguna. Cuatro horas más tarde, un paquete no teniendo respuesta, desprendió un bote que abordó al María Margarita. En el buque no había nadie, las camisetas de los marineros se secaban en la proa, la cocina estaba prendida aún, una máquina de coser tenía la aguja suspendida sobre la costura, como si hubiera sido dejada momentos antes. No había la menor señal de lucha ni de pánico, todo en perfecto orden. Y faltaban todos. ¿Qué pasó?

La noche que aprendí esto estábamos reunidos en el puente. Íbamos a Europa, y el capitán nos contaba su historia marina, perfectamente cierta, por otro lado.

La concurrencia femenina, ganada por la sugestión del oleaje susurrante, oía estremecida. Las chicas nerviosas prestaban sin querer inquieto oído a la voz ronca de los marineros en proa. Una señora muy joven y recién casada de nombre Usagi se atrevió.

¿No serán águilas?...

El capitán sonrió bondadosamente:

¿Qué señora? ¿Águilas que se llevan a la tripulación?

Todos se rieron y la joven hizo lo mismo, un poco avergonzada.

Felizmente, un pasajero sabía algo de eso. Lo miramos curiosamente. Durante el viaje había sido un excelente compañero, admirando por su cuenta y riesgo y hablando poco.

¡Ah! ¡Si nos contara, señor! – suplicó la joven de las águilas.

- No tengo inconveniente – asintió el discreto individuo, que después supimos se llamaba Malachite -, En dos palabras: "En los mares del Norte, como el María Magdalena del capitán, encontramos una vez un barco vela. Nuestro rumbo –viajábamos también con velas- nos llevó casi a su lado. El singular aspecto de abandono, que no engaña en un buque, lamó nuestra atención, y disminuimos la marcha observándolo. Al fin desprendimos un bote; a bordo no se halló a nadie, y todo estaba también en perfecto orden. Pero la última anotación del diario databa de cuatro días atrás, de modo que no sentimos mayor impresión. Aunque nos reímos un poco de las famosas desapariciones súbitas"

"Ocho de nuestros hombres quedaron a bordo para el gobierno del nuevo buque. Viajaríamos en caravana. Al anochecer nos tomó un poco de camino. Al día siguiente lo alcanzamos pero no vimos a nadie sobre el puente. Desprendióse de nuevo el bote, y los fueron recorrieron en vano el buque: todos habían desaparecido. Ni un objeto fuera de lugar. El mar estaba absolutamente terso en toda su extensión. En la cocina hervía aún una olla con papas".

"Como ustedes comprenderán, el terror supersticioso de nuestra gente llegó a su colmo. A la larga, seis se animaron a llenar el vacío, y yo fui con ellos. Apenas a bordo, mis nuevos compañeros se decidieron a beber para desterrar toda preocupación. Estaban sentados en rueda, y a la hora la mayoría cantaba ya".

"Llegó mediodía y pasó la siesta. A las cuatro la brisa cesó y las velas cayeron. Un marinero se acercó a la borda y miró el mar aceitoso. Todos se habían levantado, paseándose, sin ganas ya de hablar. Uno se sentó en un cabo arrollado y se sacó la camiseta para remendarla. Cosió un rato en silencio. De pronto se levantó y lanzó un largo silbido. Sus compañeros se volvieron. Él los miró vagamente, sorprendido también, y se sentó de nuevo. Un momento después dejó la camiseta en ello, avanzó a la borda y se tiró al agua. Al sentir el ruido los otros dieron vuelta la cabeza, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Enseguida se olvidaron, volviendo a la apatía común.

Al rato otro se desperezó, restregóse los ojos caminando, y se tiró al agua. Pasó media hora, el sol iba cayendo. Sentí de pronto que me tocaban el hombro.

¿Qué hora es?

Las cinco- respondí. El viejo marinero que me había hecho la pregunta me miró desconfiado, con las manos en los bolsillos, recostándose enfrente de mí.

Miró largo rato mi pantalón, distraído. Al fin se tiró al agua.

Los otros que quedaron se acercaron rápidamente y observaron el remolino. Se sentaron en la borda silbando despacio con la vista perdida a lo lejos. Uno se bajó y se tendió en el puente, cansado. Los otros desaparecieron uno tras otro. A las seis, el último (se levantó, se compuso la ropa) se apartó el pelo de a frente, caminó con sueño aún, y se tiró al agua.

Entonces quedé solo, mirando como un idiota el mar desierto. Todos, sin saber lo que hacían, se habían arrojado al mar, envueltos en el sonambulismo morboso que flotaba en el buque. Cuando uno se tiraba al agua los otros se volvían, momentáneamente preocupados, como si recordaran algo, para olvidarse enseguida. Así habían desaparecido todos, y supongo que lo mismo los del día anterior, y los otros y los de los demás buques. Eso es todo".

Nos quedamos mirando al raro hombre con explicable curiosidad.

¿Y usted no sintió nada?- le preguntó Zafiro, mi vecino de camarote.

Vi un gran desgano y obstinación de las mismas ideas, pero nada más. No sé por qué no sentí nada más. Presumo que el motivo es éste: en vez de agotarme en una defensa angustiosa y a toda costa contra lo que sentía, como deben de haber hecho todos, y aun los marineros sin darse cuenta, acepté sencillamente esa muerte hipnótica, como si estuviera anulado ya. Algo muy semejante ha pasado sin duda a los centinelas de una guardia célebre que noche a noche se ahorcaban.

Como el comentario era bastante complicado, nadie respondió. Poco después, Malachite se retiraba a su camarote.

El capitán lo siguió un rato de reojo.

Farsante- murmuró

Al contrario- dijo un pasajero enfermo, que iba a morir a su tierra-. Si fuera farsante no habría dejado de pensar en eso y se hubiera tirado también al agua.

**Ya está! Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y quieran hacerme saber su opinión, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos a excepción de groserías o insultos.**

**Con respecto al one shot "el precio de un error" hay varias personas que me dicen que lo sintieron incompleto o que sería lindo que ellas se reencontraran, sin embargo debo admitir que este fic fue más que nada una pequeña catarsis (puesto que tiene partes reales) así que no sé si vaya a haber un reencuentro; pero les prometo que si una musa me inspira haré mi mejor esfuerzo y les daré una continuación ^-^. **

**Agradezco una vez más que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer y comentar o solamente de leer. Espero que se cuiden mucho y les mando un abrazo a donde quiera que estén.**


	2. una estación de amor parte 1

**Una estación de amor**

**Primavera**

Era el martes de carnaval. Haruka acababa de entrar en la concesión, ya al oscurecer, y mientras deshacía un paquete de serpentinas miró al carruaje de adelante. Extrañado de una cara que no había visto en el coche la tarde anterior, preguntó a sus compañeros:

¿Quién es? No parece fea

¡Un demonio! Es lindísima. Creo que sobrina o cosa así, del doctor Kahio. Llegó ayer, me parece…

Haruka fijó entonces atentamente los ojos en la hermosa criatura. Era una chica muy joven aún, acaso no más de quince años, núbil. Tenía, bajo el cabello aguamarina, un rostro de suprema blancura, de ese mate y raso que es patrimonio exclusivo de los cutis más finos. Ojos azules, largos, perdiéndose hacia las sienes entre negras pestañas, bajo una frente tersa, aire de mucha nobleza o de gran terquedad. Pero sus ojos, tal como eran, llenaban aquel semblante en flor con la luz de su belleza. Y al sentirlos Haruka detenidos un momento en los suyos, quedó deslumbrada.

-¡Que encanto!- murmuró, quedando inmóvil con una rodilla en el almohadón del surrey. Un momento después las serpentinas volaban hacia la victoria. Ambos carruajes estaban ya enlazados por el puente colgante de papel, y la que lo ocasionaba sonreía de vez en cuanto a la galante muchacha que se confundía con un muchacho.

Mas aquello llegaba ya a la falta de respeto a personas, cocheros y aun al carruaje: las serpentinas llovían sin cesar. Tanto, que las dos personas sentadas atrás se volvieron y sonriendo examinaron atentamente a la derrochadora.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Haruka en voz baja.

-El doctor Kahio… cierto que no los conoces. La otra es la madre de tu chica… es cuñada del doctor.

Como en pos del examen, Kahio y la señora sonrieron francamente ante aquella exuberancia de juventud, Haruka se creyó en el deber de saludarlos, a lo que respondió el terceto con jovial condescendencia.

Este fue el principio de un idilio que duró tres meses, y al que Haruka aportó cuanta adoración cabía en su apasionada adolescencia. Mientras continuó la concesión, y en Tokio se prolonga hasta horas increíbles, Haruka tendió incesantemente su brazo hacia adelante, tan bien, que el puño de su camisa, desprendido, bailaba sobre la mano.

Al día siguiente se reprodujo la escena; y como esta vez el corso se reanudaba de noche con batalla de flores, Haruka agotó en un cuarto de hora cuatro inmensas canastas. El señor Kahio y la señora se reían, volviendo la cabeza a menudo, y la joven no apartaba casi sus ojos de Haruka. Esta echó una mirada de desesperación a sus canastas vacías. Más sobre el almohadón del surrey quedaba aún uno, un pobre ramo de siemprevivas y jazmines del país. Haruka saltó con él por sobre la rueda del surrey, casi se disloca un tobillo, y corriendo a la victoria jadeante, empapada en sudor y con el entusiasmo a flor de ojos, tendió el ramo a la joven. Ella buscó atolondradamente otro, pero no lo tenía. Sus acompañantes se reían.

¡Pero loca!- le dijo la madre, señalándole el pecho, ¡ahí tienes uno!

El carruaje arrancaba al trote. Haruka, que había descendido afligida del estribo, corrió y alcanzó el ramo que la joven le tendía con el cuerpo casi fuera del coche.

Haruka había llegado tres días atrás de Osaka, donde concluía su bachillerato. Había permanecido allá siete años, de modo que su conocimiento de la sociedad actual en Tokio era mínimo. Debía quedarse aún quince días en su ciudad natal, disfrutados en pleno sosiego de alma, si no de cuerpo. Y he aquí que desde el segundo día perdía toda su serenidad. Pero, ¡que encanto!

-¡Que encanto!- se repetía, pensando en aquel rayo de luz, flor y carne femenina que había llegado a él desde el carruaje. Se reconocía real y profundamente deslumbrada, y enamorada, desde luego.

¡Y si ella quisiera!... ¿la querría? Haruka, para dilucidarlo, confiaba mucho más que en el ramo de su pecho, en la precipitación aturdida con que la joven había buscado algo que darle. Evocaba claramente el brillo de sus ojos cuando la vio llegar corriendo, la inquieta expectativa con que la esperó, y en otro orden, la delicadeza del joven pecho, al tenderse el ramo.

¡Y ahora, concluido! Ella se iba al día siguiente a Hong Kong. ¿Qué le importaba los demás, Tokio, sus amigos de antes, su mismo padre? Por lo menos, iría con ella cerca de su destino.

Hicieron efectivamente el viaje juntas, y durante él, Haruka llegó al más alto grado de pasión que puede alcanzar una romántica muchacha de dieciocho años, que se siente querida. La madre acogió al casi infantil idilio con afable complacencia, y se reía a menudo al verlas, hablando poco, sonriendo sin cesar, y mirándose infinitamente.

La despedida fue breve, pues Haruka no quiso perder el último vestigio de cordura que le quedaba, cortando su carrera tras ella.

Ellas volverían a Tokio en el invierno, acaso una temporada. ¿Iría la rubia? Y mientras Haruka se alejaba despacio por el muelle, volviéndose a cada momento, la aguamarina, de pecho sobre la borda y la cabeza baja, la seguía con los ojos, mientras en la planchada los marineros levantaban los suyos, risueños a aquel idilio, y al vestido, corto aún de la tiernísima novia.

**Verano**

El 13 de junio Haruka volvió a Tokio, y aunque supo desde el primer momento que Michiru estaba ahí, paso una semana sin inquietarse poco ni mucho por ella. Cuatro meses son plazo sobrado para un relámpago de pasión, y apenas si en el agua dormida de su alma, el último resplandor alcanzaba a rizar su amor propio. Sentía si, curiosidad de verla. Hasta que un nimio incidente, punzando su vanidad, la arrastró de nuevo. El primer domingo, Haruka, como toda buena chica de pueblo, esperó con ansia casi dolorosa el instante en que los ojos de ella, en un súbito resplandor de dicha sorpresa, la reconocerían entre el grupo: pero pasó, con su mirada fría adelante.

Parece que no se acuerda más de ti- le dijo un amigo que a su lado había seguido el incidente.

¡No mucho!- se sonrió- y lástima, porque la chica me gustaba en realidad.

Pero cuando estuvo sola se lloró a sí misma su desgracia. ¡y ahora que había vuelto a verla! ¡Cómo, cómo la había querido siempre, ella que creía no acordarse más! ¡Y acabado!- se repetía sin darse cuenta - ¡Todo ha concluido!

De golpe: ¿y si no me hubiera visto? ¡Claro! ¡Pero claro! Su rostro se animó de nuevo, y acogió esta vaga posibilidad con profunda convicción.

A las tres golpeaba en casa del doctor Kahio. Su idea era elemental: consultaría con cualquier mísero pretexto al abogado y acaso la viera.

Fue allá. Una súbita carrera por el patio respondió al timbre, y Michiru, para detener el impulso, tuvo que cogerse a la puerta de cristal. Vio a Haruka, lanzó una exclamación, y ocultando con sus brazos la ligereza de su ropa, huyó más velozmente aún.

Un instante después, la madre abría el consultorio y acogía a su antiguo conocido con más viva complacencia que cuatro meses atrás. Haruka no cabía en sí de gozo, y como la señora no parecía inquietarse por las preocupaciones jurídicas de Haruka, ésta prefirió también un millón de veces su presencia a la del abogado.

Con todo, se hallaba sobre ascuas de una felicidad demasiado ardiente. Y como tenía dieciocho años, deseaba irse de una vez para gozar a solas, y sin cortedad su inmensa dicha.

-¡Tan pronto ya!- le dijo la señora- Espero que tendremos el gusto de verla otra vez… ¿no es verdad?

- ¡Oh sí señora!

- En casa todos tendríamos mucho placer… ¡Supongo que todos! ¿Quiere que consultemos?- sonrió con maternal burla

- ¡Oh, con toda el alma!- repuso Haruka

- ¡Michiru! ¡Ven un momento! Hay aquí una persona a quien conoces

Michiru llegó cuando ella estaba ya de pie. Avanzó al encuentro de Haruka, los ojos centelleantes de dicha, y le tendió un gran ramo de violetas, con adorable torpeza.

Si a usted no le molesta- prosiguió la madre- podría venir todos los lunes… ¿Qué le parece?

¡Que es muy poco señora!- repuso la rubia- los viernes también… ¿me permite?

La señora se echó a reír - ¡que apurada! Yo no sé… veamos qué dice Michiru. ¿Qué dices Michiru?

La criatura, que no apartaba sus ojos sonrientes de Haruka, le dijo ¡Sí! En pleno rostro, puesto que a ella debía su respuesta.

Muy bien, entonces hasta el lunes Haruka

Haruka objetó:

¿No me permitiría venir esta noche? Hoy es un día extraordinario…

¡Bueno! ¡Esta noche también! Acompáñala Michiru

Pero Haruka, en loca necesidad de movimiento, se despidió allí mismo, y huyó con su ramo, cuyo cabo había deshecho casi, y con el alma proyectada al último cielo de la felicidad.

Durante dos meses, en todos los momentos en que se veían, en todas las horas que las separaban, Haruka y Michiru se adoraron. Para la rubia, romántica hasta sentir el estado de dolorosa melancolía que provoca una simple garúa que agrisa el patio, la criatura aquella, con su cara angelical, sus ojos azules y su temprana plenitud, debía encarnar la suma posible de ideal. Para ella, Haruka era varonil, galante e inteligente. No había en su mutuo amor más nube que la minoría de edad de Haruka. La muchacha, dejando de lado estudios, carrera y demás superfluidades, quería casarse. Comprobado, no había sino do cosas: que a ella le era absolutamente imposible vivir sin Michiru, y que se llevaría por delante cuanto se opusiese a ello. Presentía – o más bien dicho, sentía – que iba a escollar rudamente.

Su padre, en efecto, a quien había disgustado profundamente el año que perdía Haruka, tras un amorío de carnaval, debía apuntar las íes con terrible vigor. A fines de agosto habló un día definitivamente a su hija:

Me han dicho que sigues con tus visitas a casa de Kahio. ¿Es cierto? Porque tú no te dignas a decirme una palabra

Haruka vio toda la tormenta en esa forma de dignidad, y la voz le tembló un poco al contestar:

Si no te dije nada papá, es porque sé que no te gusta que te hable de eso.

¡Bah! Como gustarme, puedes, en efecto, ahorrarte el trabajo… pero quisiera saber en qué estado estás. ¿Vas a esa casa como novia?

Sí

¿Y te reciben formalmente?

Creo que sí…

El padre la miró fijamente y tamborileó sobre la mesa.

¡está bien! ¡Muy bien! … óyeme, porque tengo el deber de mostrarte el camino. ¿Sabes bien lo que haces? ¿Has pensado en lo que puede pasar?

¿Pasar? ¿Qué?

Que te cases con esa muchacha. Pero fíjate: ya tienes edad para reflexionar, al menos. ¿Sabes quién es? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Conoces a alguien que sepa qué vida lleva en Hong Kong?

¡Papá!

¡Sí, qué hacen allá! ¡ah! No pongas esa cara… no me refiero a tu… novia. Ella es una criatura, y como tal, no sabe lo que hace. Pero, ¿Sabes de qué viven?

¡No! Ni me importa, porque aunque seas mi padre…

¡Bah, bah, bah! Deja eso para después. No te hablo como padre, sino como cualquier hombre honrado pudiera hablarte. ¡Y puesto que te indigna tanto lo que te pregunto, averigua con quien quiera contarte qué clase de relaciones tiene la madre de tu novia con su cuñado, pregunta!

¡Sí! Ya sé que ha sido…

¡Ah! ¿Sabes que ha sido la querida de Kahio? ¿Y que él u otro sostienen la casa de Hong Kong? ¡Y te quedas tan tranquila!

¡…!

¡Sí ya sé! ¡Tu novia no tiene nada que ver con esto, ya sé! No hay impulso más bello que el tuyo… pero anda con cuidado, porque puedes llegar tarde… ¡No, no, cálmate! No tengo ninguna intención de ofender a tu novia, y creo, como te he dicho, que no está contaminada aún por la podredumbre que la rodea. Pero si la madre te la quiere vender en matrimonio, o más bien, a la fortuna que vas a heredar cuando yo muera, dile que le viejo Tenoh no está dispuesto a esos tráficos y que antes se lo llevará el diablo que consentir en ese matrimonio. Nada más quiero decirte.


End file.
